


Friends Only For Now

by Kurei16



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Blushing, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shame, Teasing, Trapped, in past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: That's what happens when you decide to run with your personal dinosaur into the cavern's wall. You're stuck with your worst enemy. Too bad said enemy doesn't act like one anymore.





	Friends Only For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend @undergrounddweller89 on tumblr for that. It was fun to write tho! We're creating this ship!  
> I have never played Spyro in my life so if there's any mistake please tell me and I'll try to change that ^^  
> Also this was not proofreaded and I'm not english native speaker, only a warning!

Aaand he was running away once again. How many times did it happen before? Spyro didn't know exactly, but was sure it was too many.

Holding close to Gulp, Ripto was moving away in unbelievable speed, Spyro could even see cartoonish poof of dust behind Gulp's paws. He huffed - of course big headed dwarf would run away after losing the fight.

“Oh no, not this time!” snarled the dragon and went after his enemy. For a moment, before going on with full speed, he looked at Sparx, who was buzzing with uneasiness. “I'm gonna catch him in no time, don't worry!” laughed Spyro, speeding up, running further inside the cave they were fighting in.

The tunnel, leading out of the cave, was illuminated with softly glowing gems, stuck in walls. Most of them were green-ish and aqua like, but from time to time there were pink ones. Spyro didn’t have time to pay attention to them.

He caught up with Ripto and his overgrown puppy pretty fast. The wizard apparently heard his claws taps against rocks because he turned around, gasped and grabbed one of Gulp's horns.

“Faster, you knucklehead!” he screamed, not looking away from the dragon chasing them and tugging at the horn at the same time. Gulp, confused and focused on speeding up, didn’t even look where was he going. When Ripto’s tugging became stronger he twisted his head, turned and with full speed ran into the wall. Whole cave shook from the momentum. Ripto, not expecting that, fell from his so called sidekick and immediately tried to get back on him, but confused dinosaur shook his head, saw running in their way Spyro, howled and went further down the cave.

“Gulp! Gulp get back in here!”

“What about we'll finish our fight?!”

Ripto saw Spyro jumping in his way, yelped and immediately started to search for his scepter, which he dropped while falling down. He saw it and sprinted toward it, slithering on wet rocks.

Spyro huffed, leaving Sparx behind him. He didn't hear firefly's warnings and stops. He needed to actually get the dinosaur in his claws this time. So he jumped at his enemy, exactly in the same time when Ripto slipped, yelped and fell down. Along with giant rock, landing just in front of his nose.

Spyro managed to stop himself harshly, so he didn't run into Ripto and looked behind him just to see another pile of rocks. There was faint buzzing from the other side.

“Sparx!” Spyro felt his stomach clench but after some more buzzing he calmed down - Sparx was on the other side, okay. “Yeah, yeah I'll try to get out by myself but better go find some help. I'll be okay.”

The dragon kept chatting with his friend while Ripto slowly sat down, shaking his head. His scepter, hopefully not crushed by the rock, was unreachable now. And his ankle hurt, badly. He looked around, searching for any way of escaping this trap but his eyes fell on other one, trapped with him.

Spyro noticed Ripto as well and snarled. It was enough for the dinosaur to get up and cling to rocks, just trying to stay away from the dragon. His ankle burned with pain and he felt worned out after the confrontation, but he tried to not care about that. He needed to keep his distance.

When Spyro jumped toward him he skittered away, limping, holding close to fallen rocks.

“What, now you're scared of me shortie?” chuckled dragon, chasing him. He was confident, seeing Ripto without his weapon or helpers. Spyro smiled, seeing other one lean onto the rock. “What, can't run by yourself with that big head of yours?”

“At least I can manage more than one thought at once in my big head” grumbled Ripto and immediately went back to running away. Stumbling on his short legs he wouldn’t have a chance against the dragon, but Spyro wasn’t very keen to catch him. After all they both were trapped in here now and he doubted Ripto can get out by himself.

They both ran in a circle till Ripto slipped again, stood on his hurting foot and fell down. The dinosaur wheezed, grabbing his leg. But when he saw Spyro stopping above him he gasped and tried to crawl away. The dragon stopped him by putting his paw on Ripto’s cape - keeping him in one place.

“What was that? Are you hurt?” asked Spyro, tilting his head a little.

“Does it sound like your business?” snarled Ripto, moving his legs as far away from purple dragon as possible.

Spyro squinted but took his paw away anyway, slowly. He sighed and looked around. “Well, I should’a find a way to get out of here.”

Ripto paused and looked, confused, at Spyro. “What? Why?”

“What do you mean? Do you wanna stay here with me forever?”

Ripto made disgusted face, sitting up on cold, wet rocks. “I would rather die. Why won’t you finish me?”

“You’re wounded.” Spyro walked away, observing one of piles of rocks, his wings spreading lightly.

“So? I’m your enemy!”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter?!”

Before Spyro could actually explain he tilted his head and without warning charged toward the pile of rocks. There was loud ‘thump’ when he hit it, but nothing more happened. The dragon needed to actually sit down for a moment and wait for dizziness from the hit to wear off.

“You idiot!” cackled Ripto, still sitting in his place. “It’s a pile of rocks, what did you think will happen!?”

“I hoped I’ll move them” groaned Spyro and after a moment looked at his enemy, who was currently stuck with him. Ripto tensed and it was obvious for purple dragon. Spyro shook off, sighed and sat down under one of walls.

“Is that all you got?” snarled the dinosaur.

“Well, why won’t you try it by yourself? Put those thoughts in your big head to work.”

Ripto opened his mouth to argue, closed it, gritted his teeth and grumbled something to himself. He crawled under the wall - different than that one where Spyro was - and curled up there. Spyro looked at him, amused a little, and did the same.

.

Important thing about the cave they were stuck in was that, it was pretty cold inside. During the fight and chasing later they both didn’t notice it, but now, sitting without moving, they felt it.

At least Ripto felt it.

Spyro felt cold, but it wasn’t disturbing. He always could use fire to warm himself and his body kept warmth better than other reptilians. Also, he was magical, of course. Ripto wasn’t that lucky. He knew magic, but without his scepter couldn't do much. And his skin wasn’t so resistant against cold. So clicking of teeth could be well heard in their little trap.

Ripto tugged harder at his cape, trying to create any possible warmth out of it. Shuffling of clothes made Spyro look up at him. The dragon observed for a moment how he struggled with that cloth, trying to wrap his legs and arms at once, sometimes hissing at pain in his ankle.

“Your cape doesn’t look very warm” he said finally with a little of cockiness in his voice, drawing Ripto’s attention toward him.

“So?”

“So why wontcha come ‘ere? I’m warm enough for both of us.”

Ripto made disgusted face, putting his tongue out. “First of all” he showed one of his fingers “you’re a dragon. I hate dragons and I won’t get so low as to get help from one. And I won’t fall for your dumb trick again. Second of all” Ripto showed second finger but after a moment put down his hand. “I think my ankle is twisted.”

“Awww” teased Spyro. “Small baby huwted his ankle?” he cooed and then laughed. Ripto’s face twisted with rage but then he flinched, seeing Spyro stand up. “What? Come on, I won’t eat you! I would rather keep you fresh for later.”

Ripto’s face immediately changed into unsureness. He glared at Spyro with wide eyes, pressing his back to tunnel’s wall. “Wait, wha-”

“I’m joking!” laughed the dragon and came closer to the other one.

The dinosaur jumped when Spyro sat down next to him. He observed purple one through squinted eyes till Spyro smiled, showing all of his fangs. They may have been smaller than Ripto’s teeth, but dinosaur very well knew they were way more deadly.

“Or not!” chuckled Spyro. It was enough for Ripto to jump again and move away from him, making him laugh. “Oh come on! You’re annoying but I wouldn’t eat you!”

“I am annoying?!” Ripto stopped and put a hand on his chest with reproach, making Spyro laugh even more. “And who destroys my plans all the time?!”

“And who makes me have to destroy his plans all the time?”

“Do not turn my questions against me!”

“Why? It’s hilarious when you get angry.”

Ripto’s cheeks reddened out of anger. He tightened his fists and gritted teeth but couldn’t really do anything more. So he groaned loudly, crossing arms over his chest, like a spoiled kid. Spyro observed him, amused, and after a moment curled on the ground.

Not so much time passed before Ripto felt warmth emanating from Spyro’s body. First he was taken aback - it was other person’s body warmth and, what’s way worse, it was  _ a dragon _ . But while sitting there, in this cold tunnel, with only one source of heat, he felt drawn to it. In no time he started to peek at Spyro and lean toward him, at the same time not moving away from his place. And then, one more peek and his eyes met Spyro’s amused ones. Ripto jerked away, snarled trying to hide the fact that he, indeed, was staring and looked back at Spyro.

“What are you looking at, dragon?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“Me? What are  _ you _ looking at, shortie?”

“I told you, do not turn my questions-”

“Yeah I remember.”

“How dare you interrupt-!”

“So you wanna me to come closer or not?”

Ripto paused with half open mouth and after a moment turned his head away with angry “hmph”. And, suddenly, he felt Spyro move closer, so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder now. And he really was warm. But Ripto tensed anyway, not looking at the dragon.

“Does it hurt?” Spyro pointed at his ankle. Dinosaur moved his legs even so slightly away from him, just to point out that he doesn’t want to be touched. Not more than he already was at least.

“No, it tickles” he snarled back, again making Spyro chuckle.

“Oh so you’re ticklish, huh?”

“Wh-what?! Why are you asking that?” Ripto tensed more, getting ready for honestly anything that unpredictable dragon could do. But Spyro only smirked to him.

“I’ll use this knowledge when we’ll be fighting next time.”

“That doesn’t sound like a successful attack.”

“I think it’s gonna be enough to hold you down when I’ll be putting handcuffs on you. Very tiny handcuffs, for your tiny hands” cooed Spyro. He noticed Ripto immediately hiding his palms under armpits but thought it's for keeping them warm. “Too bad when Sparx will come back with resque we’ll finally catch you and shut you down.”

“Don’t think that little bug will come back before Crash and Gulp” murmured Ripto, but there was uncertainty behind his voice. Spyro easily caught it but decided to change the topic.

“Yeah, sure. You want a handkerchief? There’s a big, gross snot hanging from under your nose. I don’t want it to get on me in any way to be honest.” Ripto, hearing that, immediately started to search his pockets for handkerchief. When he found it and cleaned his nose Spyro continued. “And you’re trembling so much. Is it really so cold in here?”

“Is there any possibility to turn your mouth off?”

“There is but I don't think you'll like it.”

“I'll risk.”

Spyro laughed, with his whole body shaking, making Ripto hunch down angrily. “Anyway, you're still cold?”

“Why do you even care!?” out of sudden erupted Ripto, freeing his hands and gesticulating harshly. “I. Am. Your. Enemy! You shouldn't be helping me!”

“Why not? You're hurt and cold. I couldn't just not care about you, no matter who you are.”

“You…” Ripto sighed, pinching base of his nose. “You don't understand, are you?”

“Not at all!”

“For-! You should be wanting me dead! In the most possible painful way! And I bet you will once we’ll get out of here! Throw me into lava pit again or something.”

Spyro's smile faltered but didn't vanish fully. “But nothing happened to you after all, right?” he asked, unsure.

“Besides awful burns and horrible physical trauma?”

“Uhh…” Spyro chuckled awkwardly. They sat in silence for some time, both observing their own part of tunnel. Finally it was Spyro who spoke up again. “I'm… sorry for that.”

Ripto made a pause and slowly looked at the dragon with wide eyes. “You're what?”

“I'm sorry. I should have catch you somehow, or do anything, really.”

Spyro looked at Ripto with soft smile. He didn't know what should he expect from the dinosaur, but he for sure didn't expect what happened. Ripto snorted, put one hand on his forehead and started laughing.

“Did you just apologize to me?!”

“Yeah! What's so funny about this?”

“I have no idea!”

Spyro chuckled along with Ripto and kept silent, letting other one wear off. He realized he never before heard Ripto laugh like that - not mockingly, but with actual amusement. It was interesting observation.

Sadly, when Spyro stood up to stretch, Ripto stopped, looked abashed for a moment and then just curled, covering himself with the cape again. Spyro laid down back next to him, observing him with curiosity.

“Why are you so tense? You know I really was joking about eating you before, right?” Ripto only shrugged, making Spyro sigh. “Why do you hate dragons so much anyway?”

“Why shouldn't I hate them?”

“Because we're cool!” smiled the dragon. “We're magical and we can fly and breath fire!”

“I still don't see a reason.”

“Ah come on!” Spyro felt his chest clench with frustration. He huffed and waited for any reaction. Only when he felt his patience wearing off Ripto spoke.

“I hate dragons because you all think you're cool.”

“That's a weird reason.”

Ripto send Spyro nasty look. “Okay, what about that? Every dragon I met, no exceptions, was a buffoon with their horns so deep up their asses they couldn’t see anything else than themselves” he said angrily.

“Wait, no exceptions?”

“The fact that you just asked confirms it.”

Spyro pouted a little but then tilted his head and looked back at the dinosaur. “Wait, is it your only reason? Did you ever get to know any dragon before? Or did you just fought with every single one?”

Ripto noticeable tensed and looked to the side, hiding his face from Spyro’s curious glare. The dragon stopped smiling, waiting patiently. He didn’t know how, but he could feel that there was something else going on than just hate.

“I met some in school” the dinosaur said finally.

“In school? So you actually got some dragon bud-”

“They gave me hell.”

Spyro fell silent immediately. He was burying holes in Ripto with his eyes, wishing to get everything out of him. But he waited patiently, not wanting to persuade him.

“I mean...” continued Ripto, after long pause. “It wasn’t only them. But dragons were the worst. They just loved to use me as basketball or-” he stopped abruptly, looked at Spyro with surprise and then again away, realising who is he talking with. “Nevermind.”

“No, you can continue!” Ripto didn’t answer. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I heard that before” snarled the dinosaur, making Spyro pause.

He couldn’t know what exactly did Ripto mean. He could only guess, but didn’t like what came to his mind. It sounded terrible.

“Ripto…”

“Could you just shut up?!” screamed out of sudden the dinosaur, standing up, wanting to get away from Spyro. He stood on his wounded foot, yelped and would fall if not for the dragon.

Spyro jumped up and supported Ripto with his own body. The dinosaur groaned but slowly went back under the wall, with Spyro’s help. Then he sat down and flinched, seeing two, big, dragon eyes stuck in his own.

“I swear. And I am not a person who breaks promises. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

Ripto kept silent for some time, changing looks with the dragon. He could feel something inside of him slowly giving up and didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of livid sincerity inside those purple eyes, maybe because he just… felt worn off. And, honestly, wanted the dragon off of his back finally.

“I wouldn’t hate your kind if dragons wouldn’t hate us in the first place” he said finally.

Spyro tilted his head. “I don’t get it. Why would dragons hate dinosaurs?”

“Why?” Ripto stuck out his tongue. “Maybe because you all think we’re beneath you? Because we’re not meant to use magic or fly, but we’re still trying to? Normal dinosaurs are at least big, muscular, can keep up with dragons, but tiny, fat kid with big head? Hmph.”

Spyro sat down, still facing Ripto, trying to keep eye contact despite the dinosaur looking away all the time. “I’m… sorry for that.”

“And what will I do with your apologies? You’re not even different than any of them.”

“But-”

“Laughing at me, calling me big headed shortie!”

“But that’s a word of endearment!”

“Wh-” Ripto stopped, glaring with confusion at other one. Spyro took it as his clue to continue.

“I call you big headed because you’re all puffed up. You’re pompous, arrogant jerk and yeah, maybe your head is a little bigger than should be but I don’t care about that.”

“Wait, wait! Word of endearment? What do you mean?”

“Huh?” Spyro smiled widely and stood up, to sit by Ripto’s side again. “I just think you’re cute.”

“Cute?! I am not cute! I am terrifying! And I am bigger than you!”

“You’re still a shortie tho!”

Ripto blushed, huffing and puffing, making Spyro laugh. The dragon nudged him, still laughing and kept it for few moments.

“Too bad you’re such a jerk, it would be fun to be your bud.” Spyro said out of sudden, once again making Ripto pause.

“Would you want to be… with me…”

“Friends, yeah! You seems like a funny guy, despite bullying all those people.”

After a moment Ripto murmured something and again looked away. Spyro laughed for few more moments and finally calmed down. “Do you want to tell me more?” he asked softly.

Ripto shrugged. “What even should I tell you?”

“Whatever you want. We can act like buddies for now. In here. And nothing will leave this place.”

“You want to become my private therapist or what?”

“I just wanted to know you better. I think. After all you’re my enemy from who knows how long.”

“Hmph.”

Spyro sighed at this stubbornness and smiled mischievously. Ripto noticed his smile and look and already knew something was coming in.

“So, does it mean you're scared of dragons?”

“For everything!” Ripto screamed, throwing his hands up. “Tell me how to shut you up or I'll go mad! I swear! How is it possible to not be able to be quiet for five minutes!?”

“Are you sure you want to know-”

“Yes! Yes tell me right now!”

“You would have to force me to stay quiet! Kiss me or something.” Ripto choked on next thing he wanted to say and started coughing. Spyro snorted and immediately started laughing loudly. “I can't believe you actually-”

Spyro, out of sudden, became silent. His cheeks darkened in one moment and his wings twitched. And his eyes went wide, stuck in Ripto's closed ones, not exactly believing what is happening.

Ripto put hands on his cheeks, holding his head in place, tilting it a little upward. So he could actually. Kiss him. Connect their lips. They were kissing. Upon realizing that Spyro's heart rate quickened. He couldn't close his eyes, or even move a muscle, so shocked and confused with what is happening right now.

He could see Ripto's face, blushed as well, practically burning. His eyes were closed and he was frowning, but didn't look angry as usual. He seemed actually scared, but it still was him who was doing a kiss. Spyro's eyes slid around his face, pointy cheekbones, wrinkles around his eyes - from tiredness and frowning - and those… long, black lines over his eyes, from distant looking like eyelashes. For a moment Spyro wondered if it's natural or painted on his face.

It lasted for no more than three seconds and immediately after finishing the kiss Ripto jerked back and looked away. Spyro couldn't even move for few minutes, looking, dumbfounded, where Ripto was for this short time.

When he finally managed to move his head toward Ripto and see back of his head his mind started working again. Working too fast, making him blush even more. Making him  _ scream _ internally.

“That was-” started Spyro, softly, quietly, almost unsure.

“Do not say anything” murmured Ripto, interrupting him.

“But-”

“You said you will stop talking! Why aren't you stopping?!”

Spyro huffed, annoyed by other’s acting, and without a warning jumped at Ripto. Carefully, to not trigger his wounded foot, he pinned the dinosaur to the ground. Ripto started struggling, trying to toss the dragon out of him, but Spyro appeared to be too heavy for him.

“Get off me! I said get off me, let me go!”

Spyro just stiffened, not knowing what exactly does he want to accomplish. The dinosaur, struggling under him, was making him think about a prey and it was exciting, but he wouldn't strangle him. He was just keeping him in place, waiting for Ripto to stop struggling but not really knowing what to do next. His confused look had to be obvious because Ripto finally looked at him, huffed, showing his teeth, and went limp under him.

They stayed like that for a moment.

“I was joking about that” finally explained Spyro, still visibly taken aback. Ripto's face reddened even more and he quickly looked away, scowling. “That was my first kiss” continued the dragon.

Ripto froze. He didn't expect to hear something like that, he, honestly, thought Spyro will attack him. That he will scratch his face or beat him. He still expected getting hurt, his heart pounding so hard it was probably obviou for the dragon, but now it wasn't because of fear but more because of… exactly, because of what?

“You told me to do it by yourself” he huffed.

“Oh because now you're listening to other people.”

“I don't even care! So what it was your first… your first time? I did it only to shut you up!”

“But you did it anyway! That was a kiss, not a handshake!”

“What-”

Ripto didn't finish, because Spyro again pressed his lips to his own. He wheezed, not expecting  _ that _ from all things that could happen to him. This time it was him who didn't close his eyes and he was able to see how Spyro, after few seconds, lifted his eyelids and send him very… hungry look. It made the dinosaur shudder hardly and move his head away.

“Let me go” he rasped.

“Why? What happened?”

“Just let me go!”

Spyro moved after a moment and sat down next to Ripto, with perplexed face. Ripto moved up and wiped his lips, not daring to look at the dragon. They stayed like that, in awkward silence, for long time.

“Hey, I-” started Spyro but couldn't continue. There was a roar from behind one of the walls and sound of digging through rocks.

Ripto immediately perked up. In no time rocks fell down and worried face of Gulp showed up in the hole. He chirped, seeing Ripto on the ground and then immediately growled at Spyro, moving rocks away with his massive body. He came in, looking like wanting to attack the dragon.

“Gulp!” gasped Ripto, turning bigger dinosaur's attention to him. There was something in his voice, that possibly could be mistaken as happiness. “Come here, take me from here!”

Gulp looked confused for a moment but finally went toward him. Helping Ripto with his big paw, he placed him between his horns, on Ripto's favorite place. The smaller dinosaur sat down and send Spyro weird glare.

“Okay, let's go” he finally said, tapping Gulp on his forehead. The giant looked at Spyro, again unsure for a moment but followed the order.

Before they managed to leave Spyro found his voice again. He stood up with teasing smile slowly crawling back on his face. “Hey, shortie!”

Ripto jolted at ‘shorty’ and looked back at the dragon, stopping Gulp. Spyro chuckled at surprised reaction and soft blush on his cheeks.

“I could always eat you out one day!” he said with something fluttering in his chest. Seeing how Ripto's face turned magenta and how he rushed Gulp out of the cave he laughed.

Thankfully, Ripto couldn't see how much Spyro was blushing when he left.


End file.
